Power Over You
by The Dark Waters 2.0
Summary: "I could use my powers on you, Serenity," he whispers to the little girl in front of him. She is shaking and trembling with fear. "I can make you continue what you've begun with your beautiful eyes." Dark story. Slightly Revised. Artwork by winetta on deviantart.


(Updated) Author's Note: Well, I thought I'd start over with the first fic I published to this site. It's a bit retooled, but largely the same. If you enjoyed the original posting please leave a comment on this as this is the only account I have control over now.

(Original)Author's Note: This one is longer than I originally intended and features an even darker Demando and a sour Usagi who has lost her innocence and shine as the story progresses. Because its longer I decided not to put it in with the ficlets, but give it its own separate section.

I will reply to any reviews after my PM ban is lifted, until then let me just go ahead and say thank you to everyone who may review this.

**Power Over You**

"I could use my powers on you, _Serenity_," he whispered to the little girl in front of him. She openly shakes and tremble with fear. "I can make you continue what you've begun with your beautiful eyes."

"Please don't, Demando-sama," she begged, tears streaming from her eyes. "Don't make me…"

And the man, the cruel man, laughed at her weakness. She is such a far cry from the woman she will grow to be, he thinks. He has power over her now, and he revels in it. "I didn't make you do anything!" he clarifies. "It was your body, you did it, you did everything." He voice lowers. "And you will do it again."

"Will you use your hypnosis on me?" she asks him frightfully, for a moment she looked in his eyes before turning away, deathly afraid that the third eye would appear and put her under his sour spell yet again.

"No," he answers assuredly. "I won't have to. You'll do it all on your own, won't you Serenity?"

"**NO**!" she screams. "No more! You can't make me! You can't!"

He stares at her icily, anger coursing through his veins "We'll see."

* * *

The ghost of her past is never far from her thoughts. Lurking there, shifting through her memories and thoughts, tainting them at his leisure.

"I could use my powers on you," the disembodied voice echoes in her head.

"No, no you can't," she says confidently. "You're dead." And she believes she imagines feeling his rage.

"Things change…," he warns once his anger subsides.

"Death doesn't," again she answers with all the confidence a fifteen year old can muster when talking to her biggest fear. "Mamo-chan will always be there."

"The day will come when he fails, and I will come back to you. You'll be at my mercy," a pregnant pause fills Usagi's mind. "Mark my words."

A bit shaken, but still feeling haughty, Usagi mentally replies. "That will never happen, _Prince_ Demando."

"We'll see," is all the voice says in response before leaving her alone for the rest of the night.

* * *

"I could use my powers on you, beautiful," he sauntered in front of her like a wolf calculating its prey, judging when to strike. He uses his words to cut like teeth. "And then pretty little Serenity would do the most awfullest of things," he teases her. "Oh, the things I could have you do. I could have you kill your dear future-King Endymion for example. Have you choke the very life from his filthy, scrawny body. I could have you jump off a cliff onto a pile of jagged, sea beaten rocks. I could have you degrade yourself before me in the most sinful of ways."

"Then why don't you, Prince?" she asks venomously from behind the unfamiliar, cold bars of the a dungeon cell. Years of his torment, torment she thought was simply herself going crazy, now seemed very real as he manifested himself before her and stole her away. She wasn't fourteen years old anymore. She was a young woman now, with bitter hatred for the man who had attempted to take everything from her so many years ago.

"I"d rather watch you break, _Serenity_." he answers her evenly. "That will be so much more entertaining. I want to see you bow before me."

"That will never happen!" Usagi nearly screams, her eyes dark with his hauntings.

"We'll see."

* * *

"I could use my powers on you, you know," he threatens her dismissively, ignoring her ice dagger glare. "I could very easily," he flourishes his elegantly long aristocratic hands. "And just like that you would do as I say, think as I wished you to think. In other words, Serenity- or Usagi as you seem to prefer, you'd be completely mine." He is lounging on his throne. She is at his feet, brought to her knees by a powerful black crystal that radiates so magnificently here in the main room of the dark castle. She bows her head in pain and in embarrassment as its dark energy chokes her and evades her mind.

"Then why don't you?" she asks him hatefully, not bothering to glance upwards. Though all the power from her body has been drained her spirit remains as fiery as the planet Mars.

He regards her for a moment as if asking himself the exact same question. After a moment a smirk passes his lips and he rises from his seat. With a jerk he pulls the injured girl roughly to her feet. She shivers in fear and some unknown feeling as his steely grip holds tightly to her arm, his frosty indigo eyes boring into her. He places his hand directly over her heart. He swears he can hear her heartbeat quicken and he sneers.

"Good question, Little Bunny," he mocks. "I suppose it's the same reason I saved your life all those years ago." With his hand he grips her hair firmly and cranks her neck backwards so her vulnerable throat is displayed to him. Though she can't see him she knows his eyes are still hotly on her, studying her, eying her jugular vein, her life source. "But," he whispers, his lips gracing across the skin on her exposed neck, "What would be the fun in that?"

And with that his hands are gone and she falls to the marble floor. Looking down on her, "In time you will break and that will be far more enjoyable than anything I could ever do."

Her head snaps upwards and she sees him jeering at her. His eyes sparkle with malice and amusement. She sends him her own stare, one that speaks of hate and revulsion. "I'll never break, Mamoru will find me, Mamoru -" This earns her a harsh slap across the face. Biting back tears and trying to ignore the sting her cheek felt she continues to glare at him with hate filled eyes.

"We'll see," he says seriously before ordering her out of his throne room.

* * *

"I should kill you!" he howls like a mad man as he slings her to the floor. "I should make you suffer for what you've done!"

She doesn't reply, she keeps her eyes trained to the ground. "I let you live! I give you food, shelter, and every bloody thing you could want and yet you still disobey me! I should kill you."

She mumbles something inaudible even to his keen ears. "You what?" he asks testily.

"I said please, don't."

"_Don't_?" He eyes her suspiciously before letting a smile etch his face. "Beg for your life then."

And she does.

She begs him to let her stay alive. To stay within his protection from those on Nemesis who wish to harm her, who see her as a nuisance. To be able to live another day. She begs to be able to see her family at least once more, to be given some leniency. To be excused for her numerous faults.

"You are lucky I'm feeling generous," he scolds her like a child. "With time," he adds, "You'll come to me. With time."

Usagi doesn't challenge his words, nor does she spit venom laced words at him. Instead she sobs onto the cold stone floor while he smiles.

* * *

"I didn't use any of my little tricks on you, Serenity, yet you still come to me?" Gratification drips from his voice like honey as he eyes her lazily from his king sized bed. "Why is this?" he asked suddenly sitting up in the bed, his voice very serious.

"Because -" she breaths barely above a whisper.

"Because why?" he presses.

"Because you are my Prince." A grin of utter satisfaction spreads across his face as he rises from his bed.

"But why," he asks as he reaches her, a sneer on his cold face, "Should I accept you after all this time? You have grown rather boring, if I were to be honest."

"Because I love you, because I need you, because you are my Prince."

He grabs her by the hair, painfully so. She screams in pain. His mouth crushes hers in a soul tearing kiss. "My powers was never necessary," he lies as he breaks the kiss and smiles against her skin like a wolf who's won.

And he devours her whole.

* * *

Author's Note: Stockholm syndrome much? Please review!


End file.
